


Auld Lang Syne

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should auld acquaintance be forgot,<br/>And never brought to mind?<br/>Should auld acquaintance be forgot<br/>And auld lang syne?</p><p>For auld lang syne, my dear,<br/>For auld lang syne,<br/>We’ll take a cup o’ kindness yet<br/>For auld lang syne!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

Finn proudly looked at the marquee where, in giant letters, was lit the name of Rachel Berry. He smiled fondly as old memories came back. Finn hadn’t seen Rachel in years – ever since she graduated from NYADA and got instantly famous on Broadway, not for one of those iconic roles she always swore she’d play, but for one that was written just for her.

Finn had been lucky enough to get tickets for this intimate concert in a small cabaret. He couldn’t wait to see her again.

He wasn’t disappointed. She looked gorgeous as ever and sang even better, if that was possible. She sang several pieces from her play, a few classics, and a holiday song – Auld Lang Syne – perfectly appropriate for the season.

Looking at her, in that beautiful white dress, with stars in her eyes and a smile that outshined the diamond on her throat, Finn got chills. He remembered all these times she sang for him and just how much he had loved her.

And maybe he never stopped loving her.

After the show – and two encores – Finn made his mind. He downed his drink and made his way to the backdoor of the bar where a handful of fans already waited. When Rachel came out, everyone applauded and tried to get her autograph or a picture with her. Finn waited patiently until it was time for her to leave. He uttered a single word, “Rachel”, and among the noise of the crowd, she heard him and turned around.

“Finn!” she smiled and pulled him into a tight hug. “Oh my god, what are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to see the famous Rachel Berry, see what all the hype is about,” he answered with a grin. “Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink… for auld lang syne?”

Rachel laughed and pulled him by the hand.

“Of course! I know just the place!”

They made their way to a tiny bar just around the corner. The place was almost empty, and they took place on a couch in a corner near the bar. Soft jazz was playing and Finn found the atmosphere soothing and encouraging, perfect for old friends reunited.

They ordered drinks – white wine for her and beer for him – and talked the night away. Rachel told him all about the amazing things that happened ever since she graduated, and he told her all about his glee club kids. They finally left – to escape the killer look the barmaid gave them as she was trying to close – and wound up wandering the streets of New York, neither of them wanting to say goodbye.

The eventually got to Rachel’s apartment and stood silent for a while. Finn hated this awkwardness and uncertainty and he wished they were back in high school, where he could just have kissed her without worrying.

“So…” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“You can come in if you want,” she suggested.

“Really?”

“For auld lang syne…” she answered with a wink.


End file.
